A Estátua, a Cola e a Rosa
by Harpia
Summary: Uma estátua quebrada, um tubo de cola e muita confusão... One shot.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e às empresas licenciadas.

**oOo**

**A Estátua, a Cola e a Rosa**

Sábado.

Para alguns, um dia para se dedicar ao ócio; para outros, mais um dia de labuta. Afrodite se incluía neste último grupo, amanhecera disposto a cuidar de suas rosas, além de fazer uma boa faxina em sua casa. Depois do café, munido de luvas e outros apetrechos de jardinagem, ocupou-se com os canteiros de rosas, nisso levando metade da manhã.

Por volta do meio dia, já tinha limpado quase todo o templo de Peixes, faltando ainda concluir a limpeza da imensa sala. Depois de alguns minutos, quando já pensava aliviado que tudo estava pronto, eis que olhou para uma das paredes da sala e...

Teias de aranha. Havia teias de aranha em um canto da parede. Ele suspirou desanimado e foi pegar um banquinho para poder alcançá-las. Com a ajuda de um espanador, foi retirando toda aquela sujeira, praguejando baixinho contra aqueles malditos aracnídeos. Suarento e já mal-humorado, fez um último esforço para encerrar aquele servicinho ingrato, colocando-se nas pontas dos pés e esticando os braços, visando um pedacinho de teia que ainda jazia grudado. O movimento fez o banquinho oscilar para frente e para trás, Afrodite ainda tentou manter o equilíbrio, mas não teve jeito. Despencou esplendorosamente, caindo de costas no chão, enquanto o espanador traçava um arco no ar, indo cair em uma mesinha ao lado do sofá, derrubando algumas figurinhas de_ biscuit _e uma bela réplica de cerâmica de uma famosa obra de Michelangelo¹.

Àquela mesma hora, no pátio da décima primeira casa, Camus conversava animadamente com Shura. Foi quando um grito de terror ecoou por todo o Santuário:

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!

Ambos pararam a conversa e olharam arregalados na direção da casa de Peixes.

- Ouviu isso, Camus?

- Hum-hum... Parece que veio da Casa de Peixes...

- O que será que aconteceu?

Os dois se entreolharam.

-Afrodite! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo e subiram correndo a escadaria.

Ao chegarem na décima segunda casa, Camus e Shura se depararam com Afrodite com os cabelos desgrenhados e chorando sentado no chão, agarrado a uma estatueta de cerâmica. Os dois se aproximaram, enquanto o pisciano dava continuidade ao espetáculo.

- Ei, Dite, o que foi que houve? - perguntou Camus.

Afrodite interrompeu o choro, deu uma profunda fungada e olhou para os amigos com os olhos marejados:

- Eu o mutilei, Camus...

- O quê? Quem? – Camus olhava ao redor, já se preparando para enfrentar um possível invasor.

- O David... – e começou a chorar de novo.

Camus olhou para Shura sem entender. Do que, diabos, aquele filho da mãe estava falando?

- Que David? De quem você está falando?

- É algum namorado? – cochichou o espanhol, que levou uma cotovelada providencial de Camus.

Afrodite assoou o nariz ruidosamente no avental e explicou, mostrando a estatueta:

- Eu tô falando deste David... Eu sou um desastrado...!

Camus pegou a estatueta e observou. Parecia normal.

- Ô, Afrodite, deixa de besteira! A estatueta está intacta!

- Não, não está, Camus... Olha bem... tá faltando o pintinho...

Shura tirou a estátua das mãos de Camus, deu uma boa olhada e soltou uma imensa gargalhada, enquanto Camus encarava furioso o pisciano.

- Essa gritaria toda por causa de um caco de cerâmica?

Afrodite fechou a cara e falou grosso:

- Caco uma ova, Picolé. É a parte mais ... interessante da estátua...

- E a gente pensando que você precisava de ajuda...

- E preciso! Me ajudem a encontrar esse pedacinho... – e saiu engatinhando pela sala, procurando a peça que faltava.

- Ajudá-lo nisso? – perguntou Camus – Por que é que você acha que eu vou sair me arrastando, procurando um pinto de cerâmica?

Afrodite mostrou uma rosa negra aos dois amigos:

- Isso responde a sua pergunta?

- Com um argumento desses, Camus, eu não ousaria negar ajuda! – zombou Shura, ainda rindo.

Os três rapazes procuravam a "pecinha" de quatro no chão, olhando embaixo dos tapetes, sofás e cadeiras. Meia hora depois, com direito a cabeçadas, Shura a encontrou junto ao pé da mesa de jantar.

- Aqui está! – exclamou, mostrando o pedacinho de cerâmica branca. Afrodite prontamente a tomou para si.

- Me dê isso aqui... pronto! Agora só falta colar...

Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Voltou logo em seguida, emburrado.

- Tô sem cola...

- Pode deixar, eu tenho cola lá em casa...

Camus saiu correndo e voltou em alguns instantes, trazendo um pequeno pacote lacrado, no qual podia ler "Super Cola", em letras garrafais de cor vermelha.

- Comprei esse tubinho na última vez em que fui ao shopping. – comentou, rasgando a embalagem. - Aqui diz que cola qualquer coisa...

- Até pintos? Capricórnio debochou.

- Shura, cala essa boca...

Camus pegou o pedacinho das mãos de Afrodite e aplicou a cola. Encaixou a peça e aguardou, fazendo pressão com os dedos.

- O que é que você está esperando? – perguntou Afrodite.

- A cola fazer efeito... Aqui diz que devemos esperar uns vinte segundos...Pronto, acho que é suficiente e... ãhn... bem...

- O que foi Camus?

Camus tentou livrar os dedos e descobriu, para seu horror, que a cola grudara não somente a genitália da estátua, como também seus dedos. Começou a sacudir a mão, na vã esperança que aquela porcaria se desgrudasse.

- Que raios você está fazendo, seu energúmeno? Afrodite olhou abismado – Assim você vai quebrar a minha estátua!

- Quebrar como, se ela tá grudada na minha mão? – respondeu irritado – Vem cá, Shura, me ajuda com isso aqui!

Mas Shura não fazia outra coisa senão rir descontroladamente em cima do branco e imaculado sofá de Afrodite.

- Shura, você quer sair daí e me ajudar? - gritou Camus.

- Saia de cima do meu sofá, sacripanta! –gritou Afrodite. – E larga a minha estátua, seu..seu... Picolé!

- Picolé é a sua mãe! - desafiou Aquário.

Afrodite avançou sobre Camus e agarrou a estátua, puxando-a fortemente. Camus puxou sua mão de volta. Afrodite bufou de tanta raiva e deu um puxão mais forte ainda. Os dois ficaram nessa picuinha, falando impropérios um para o outro, até que, devido a um movimento de tração mais forte por parte de Afrodite, a estátua desgrudou e Camus foi de encontro à parede. Afrodite caiu por cima de Shura, que a essa altura continuava a rir em cima do sofá.

- Você quer sair de cima de mim, _maricón_? Shura empurrou Afrodite para longe. – Tá me estranhando?

- Me lembre de enfiar uma rosa em seu coração – ameaçou o pisciano. Então, olhou contente para a estátua. – Recuperei o meu tesouro!

Mas, ao olhar para a parte que mais lhe interessava, Afrodite sufocou um grito de surpresa. Camus se levantou com dificuldade, com um baita galo na parte de trás da cabeça. A surpresa cedeu lugar à raiva e Dite espumava que nem siri em lata:

- Cadê? Cadê?

- Cadê o quê, seu desvairado?

- O pinto da estátua, bocó! Cadê o pinto da estátua?

Os olhares de Afrodite e de Shura recaíram sobre Camus, que esfregava a cabeça, ainda zonzo com a pancada. Camus levantou os olhos e encarou os dois, um Afrodite colérico e Shura com um sorrisinho zombeteiro nos lábios.

- O que foi dessa vez? - perguntou mal-humorado.

- O que foi que você fez com o pinto da estátua?

- Como é que é?

- O pinto! – respondeu Afrodite entredentes. – A estátua continua desfalcada!

Camus olhou para sua mão direita e viu que aquele caquinho erótico continuava grudado em seus dedos. Afrodite estreitou os olhos e pegou a tesoura de jardinagem que estava sobre a mesa. Com um olhar criminoso, despejou sua ira sobre o pobre Camus:

- Me devolve esse lelê ou eu lhe corto os dedos!

oOo

Enquanto isso...

Milo acordou estremunhado, depois de farrear a noite toda. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira e viu que já passava das treze horas. Se levantou a contragosto, tomou uma boa chuveirada e saiu de casa, rumo à casa do amigo Camus.

- Vou filar uma bóia na casa do Sr. Gelo Eterno... – pensou alto, ainda sonolento.

Passou por Sagitário, Capricórnio e encontrou a casa de Aquário vazia. Ficou parado ali, tentando imaginar aonde poderia ter ido o seu amigo.

- Será que ele adivinhou que eu viria aqui?

Ficou mastigando as idéias, até que seu estômago roncou alto. Lembrou-se que Afrodite cozinhava muito bem. Decidiu seguir até a décima segunda casa. O Dite não iria negar um prato de comida.

- "Quem não tem cão, caça com gato." – repetiu o sábio provérbio.

Mas, ao chegar na escadaria do templo de Peixes, ouviu, em alto e bom som, o proprietário da pisciana casa berrar:

"Camus de Aquário, solta esse pinto... agora!"

oOo

Camus corria pela sala, enquanto era perseguido por Afrodite com uma tesoura em riste. Shura, sentado no sofá, fumava calmamente, soltando longas baforadas, que formavam pequenos anéis de fumaça. Milo surgiu e ficou apreciando da porta aquela cena ridícula.

Camus pegou uma outra estatueta e ameaçou jogá-la no chão. Afrodite estacou, preocupado com a perspectiva de perder outra estátua de sua preciosa coleção de réplicas. Nenhum ali percebera a chegada do Escorpião. Milo balançou a cabeça e decidiu que já era hora de acabar com aquela palhaçada.

- Ahã... - pigarreou.

Os três olharam para a porta e vêem Milo, que acenou com uma expressão marota no rosto.

- Milo? O que faz aqui? – perguntou Camus, entre o constrangido e o preocupado. Era só o que faltava.

Milo entrou no recinto, gingando o corpo.

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Sabiam que seus gritos estão ecoando por todo o Santuário? E logo você, Camus, tão certinho... Que vexame! Depois, eu é que sou o encrenqueiro...

- Milo, não enche! - rosnou Camus.

- E que história é essa de pinto? O Dite, vá lá... Mas você?

Camus respirou fundo e contou até 10. Como se já não bastasse o doidivanas do Afrodite, tinha ainda que agüentar as piadinhas do Milo. Afrodite apontou para Camus:

- Esse seu amigo tem algo nas mãos que me pertence...

Milo vai até Camus e dá uma olhadinha na mão do amigo. Viu o pedacinho grudado nos dedos e deu um puxão.

- Ai! Ficou doido? Assim você me arranca os dedos!

- Que porcaria é essa?

- Esse desastrado derrubou a estátua do Michelangelo e eu fui tentar ajudar... Aí essa coisa indecente grudou na minha mão.

- Mas que colinha sem-vergonha essa, hein Camus? – Milo deu uma risada. – Alguém aqui tem o manual de instruções da cola? – perguntou.

- Milo, eu preciso de soluções... quer, por favor, deixar esse seu sarcasmo de lado e me ajudar?

- Ê, eu tô falando sério... cadê o tubo de cola?

Shura entregou o tubinho a Milo e este leu o rótulo:

- Aqui diz que "_em caso de colagem acidental, lavar a região afetada com água morna,_ _fazendo movimentos circulares_". Bingo!

- Só isso? – Camus estava envergonhado. – A solução estava debaixo dos nossos narizes e ninguém prestou atenção!

- Tá vendo? Nem precisava ter queimado o filme desse jeito, meu caro amigo!

- Vou esquentar a água. – Afrodite resmungou, dando as costas e indo para a cozinha.

Depois de uns 10 minutos, Afrodite voltou para a sala com uma panela fumegante nas mãos. Pôs a panela em uma mesinha e ordenou ao aquariano:

- Pois muito bem... Mergulhe a mão na água e devolva o pintinho da estátua...

Camus olhou arregalado para a panela:

- Eu, enfiar a mão aí? Você ficou maluco, Dite? Essa água tá fervendo!

- Que seja assim... pelo menos vai desgrudar mais rápido... E é pra já!

Afrodite segurou o pulso direito de Camus e tentou enfiar a mão do aquariano à força dentro da panela. Camus conseguiu se desvencilhar e correu para trás da mesa de jantar.

- Esse cretino quer cozinhar a minha mão!

- _pridurkovatyj mal'chik l'da_, se você não enfiar essa mão dentro da água agora, eu mesmo vou cortar seus dedos... – Milo falou calmamente.

- Pirou Milo?

- É pegar ou largar... – disse Milo, com a tesoura nas mãos.

Camus se viu encurralado.

- Bom... eu coloco minha mão, mas primeiro vou esfriar a água um pouquinho... uma sopradinha é suficiente...

- Hum...?

- Quê...?

- Soprar?

- Eu acho que isso é uma péssima idéia...

Camus se concentrou e soprou a água na panela. Milo gritou:

- Espera aí, Camus! Não faça...

Tarde demais. A panela se transformou em um reluzente bloco de gelo.

- ...isso

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre a sala, os quatro ficaram olhando estupefatos para o utensílio congelado em cima da mesa. Afrodite foi o primeiro a falar, soltando fogo pelas narinas:

- Camus... seu idiota... olha o que você fez! – vociferou. – A panela que ganhei da minha mãe!

Milo deu um tapa na cabeça de Camus, atingindo o galo. O francês soltou um grito de dor e disse um palavrão bem cabeludo, o que fez com que levasse um outro tapa, dessa vez de Shura.

- Se repetir isso, lavo sua boca com sabão, ouviu bem?

Milo passou a mão pelos cabelos, coçando a nuca:

- Agora vamos ter que esquentar mais água. Dite, tem outra panela? – perguntou, já se encaminhando para a cozinha.

- O que é que vocês querem? Destruir a minha cozinha? Ah, não! Ninguém aqui põe a mão nas minhas panelas. Vão ter que esperar essa panela descongelar...!

- Pô, Afrodite! Vai demorar muito para descongelar...

- Prá que é que existe forno, criatura do inferno?

Afrodite levou a panela para cozinha e a enfiou no forno, programando para a temperatura mais elevada. Voltou com uma tigela com legumes cozidos e uma enorme faca de cozinha. Ao ver a faca, Camus escondeu a mão debaixo de uma almofada. Dite se acomodou em uma poltrona e passou a descascar as batatas furiosamente. Os três ficaram observando (preocupados) o pisciano manejar habilmente a faca, temendo outra explosão de fúria do sueco.

Quinze minutos depois...

- Dite, o que vai ter para o jantar? – a barriga de Milo continuava a roncar.

- Ensopado de pingüim... – Afrodite olhou malignamente para Camus.

Mais vinte minutos...

- Ei, Milo! – Shura acendeu outro cigarro.

- Late...

- O que significa "_pridurkovatyj mal'chik l'da_"?

- É russo... significa...

- Milo, se você abrir a boca, eu te esgano... - Camus ameaçou.

Mais meia hora...

- Dite...

- Fala, Milo...

- Tem cerveja?

- Tem...

Quinze minutos depois:

- Dite...

- O que é, Milo?

- Posso pegar uma cerveja?

- ¬¬

08 latinhas de cerveja depois...

- Dite... tem tira-gosto?

Ante o olhar assassino de Peixes, Milo mudou de idéia:

- Tudo bem, depois eu chupo uma balinha de hortelã...

Mais quarenta minutos...

- Jag skar byte dig... – Afrodite resmungou.

- Ãhn?

- O que foi que disse?

- Jag skar byte dig... "Eu vou matar vocês", em sueco...

Depois um longo tempo de espera e muita baba nas almofadas, finalmente Afrodite voltou com a panela já descongelada e a água quente. Afrodite olhou para Camus e apontou para a panela:

- Se você soprar de novo, prometo que será a última vez que você vai congelar alguma coisa nessa sua vida...

Camus nem precisou receber uma segunda ordem: mergulhou imediatamente a mão na água e, em alguns instantes, o pedaço de cerâmica desgrudou de seus dedos.

- Pode deixar que eu conserto... – Milo se ofereceu.

- Você?

- Sim, qual o problema?

- É que você bebeu, meu caro! E já chega de confusão por hoje...

- Mas eu não estou bêbado! – ofendeu-se. - Posso até fazer um "quatro" para provar... Querem ver?

- Milo...

- O que é?

- Não enche! – gritaram os três.

Afrodite pegou o caco e o tubo de cola e entregou tudo para Shura:

- Por que eu?

- Porque você é o menos estabanado dos quatro... e não bebeu! – disse, olhando feio para Milo.

Shura apagou o cigarro, abriu o tubo, aplicou uma gotinha de cola e colou a parte pudenda da estátua de David.

- Pronto! Já terminei o conserto. – Shura comentou, entregando a estátua a Afrodite.

Milo olhou atentamente para a peça nas mãos de Afrodite e começou a rir. Os três ficaram olhando sem entender.

- Qual foi a piada, Milo? – perguntou Shura.

Milo apontou para a estátua:

- Assim o cara vai fazer xixi na cara...

- O quê? - Camus e Afrodite olharam para a estátua, com o caquinho "apontando" para cima. Afrodite olhou de esguelha para Shura:

- Eu...não posso acreditar... Olha o que você fez, seu cabeça-de-bagre!

- Lá vamos nós de novo... – suspirou Camus

- Eu bebo e ele é que fica bêbado? – chiou Milo.

- Ora vamos, é só descolar e arrumar essa porcaria... Apenas um detalhe ... - Shura deu de ombros.

- "Apenas um detalhe"... – Afrodite imitou Shura, batendo a lâmina da faca de legumes na palma da mão. – Posso fazer uma perguntinha básica? – apontou a faca para os três.– Como é que vocês três conseguiram chegar ao "top de linha" dos Santos de Athena? Com certeza houve algum engano...

- Mas como você é mal agradecido...

- Depois de tudo o que fizemos...

- Oh, sim... Depois de vocês quase queimarem os meus fusíveis e quebrarem minhas obras de arte, eu sou o mal agradecido... Interessante... – Afrodite segurou a estátua e a jogou no chão, e a peça espatifou-se em milhões de caquinhos brancos.

Os três ficaram olhando petrificados para Afrodite. Ele sorriu triunfante e completou:

- Vocês acham que eu iria manter essa estátua do jeito que estava? Logo eu, que amo, venero a perfeição? Nunquinha!

Dite só teve tempo de respirar, porque Shura o agarrou pelo pescoço e o sacudia feito um boneco de molas. Camus pulou entre os dois, tentando apartar a briga. Milo cruzou os braços e ficou só olhando. A briga esquentava cada vez mais, agora Camus se revezava com Shura para enforcar o Dite. Milo foi sentar no sofá, entediado com a confusão. Mas, ao olhar para uma das paredes, sorriu perversamente, um sorriso que assustaria até o Máscara da Morte.

Quando saíram da décima segunda casa, já era quase noite. Camus mancando de uma perna e Shura com um olho roxo. Atravessaram a Casa de Aquário e pararam diante desta.

- Que vergonha! Se Athena souber disso...

- A gente volta para o Cocytus... – completou Shura, passando o dedo indicador pelo pescoço, em um gesto emblemático.

Milo assobiava, enquanto ia desenrolando um novelo de lã. Camus e Shura ficaram intrigados com aquela atitude, até que Camus não agüentou e perguntou:

- O que é que você está aprontando agora, Milo?

O escorpiano esboçou um sorrisinho safado. Mostrou o novelo de lã aos dois amigos.

- Lembram-se da história de Ariadne?

- Ariadne? – Camus fez um esforço para lembrar. – Ah... Claro! – estalou os dedos. – Aquela princesa apaixonada pelo Teseu?

- Boa, Pingüim, essa mesma... – sorriu Milo. – Ariadne era filha do Rei Minos e entregou um novelo de lã ao herói Teseu para que este encontrasse a saída do labirinto depois que matasse o Minotauro.

- Tá... e o que tem haver essa história com essa confusão toda? – perguntou Shura, já acendendo um outro cigarro.

- Bom, em teoria, nada... Mas lembrei que o fio de Ariadne pode ter mil e uma utilidades...

- Como assim? – Camus sentiu seu estômago dar voltas. – Milo, o que...

- Agora prestem atenção: o que podemos fazer com três dúzias de estátuas e um novelo de lã?

Camus e Shura se entreolharam. Milo fez cara de inocência:

- Imaginaram, né? E se eu der uma puxadinha nesse fio, no que vai resultar, hein?

- Ah, não...

- Ah, sim... Um, dois e...

Milo respirou fundo.

- Três! – e deu um puxão no fio de lã.

Quase que imediatamente os três ouviram o som agudo de porcelana e cerâmica caindo e quebrando. Seguiu-se um silêncio perturbador. Camus gemeu:

- E agora?

Milo jogou o novelo de lã nas mãos de Camus e saiu correndo. Parou e gritou:

- Agora corram, porque o "Minotauro" vem logo em seguida!

Shura deu uma última tragada no cigarro, soltou uma baforada e olhou para Camus, que continuava parado, com cara de idiota e com o novelo nas mãos:

- Tô indo nessa...

Um grito de ódio veio da Casa de Peixes:

"MALDITOOOOOSSS! EU VOU MATAR VOCÊÊÊÊSSSSSS!"

Shura desceu as escadas de Aquário correndo e gritou para Camus:

- Anda, Pingüim! Quem chegar por último na Casa do Carneirinho, paga uma rodada de cerveja!

Ainda puderam ouvir Milo gritando lá embaixo:

" E paga o jantar também!"

" ROSAS SANGRENTAAAASS!"

oOo

Quero agradecer de coração a Arthemysis e a Dani Katsuragi por terem betado esse fic. Valeu meninas!

**(1)David, de Michelangelo**

**_pridurkovatyj mal'chik l'da_ – **significa em russo "garotinho de gelo bobão, idiota". Peço desculpas se não estiver correto, não achei ninguém que pudesse me ajudar com a língua russa, daí tive queconsultar vários sites de tradução on line.


End file.
